The StarTrekStoryThatI Have No Idea Why I Wrote it
by Sammi Somara
Summary: Yep. I finally wrote a Star Trek fic. Please read it, peoples! Chapter 2 up!
1. Default Chapter

The Really Really Weird Story That I Have No Idea Why I Wrote It!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Star trek: The Next Generation.  
  
Okay, this is my first attempt at a Star Trek fic, so if it's crappy, don't be mad! Okay, this is sorta based off of the movie Star Trek Nemesis and it is very very weird. Okay. For your information this starts off with a scene of the bedroom of a little girl in the real world. Okay I will shut up now so you can read the story.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A girl named Allie sat on her bad. Her mom was trying to get her to go to sleep...  
  
"No! No!" she screamed, "Don't turn off the light! I'm scared!"  
"Since when?" said her mom.  
"Ever since we saw that movie, Star Trek Nemesis!" she yelled.  
"Why?" asked her mom.  
"'Cause I can't see well without my glasses, and when I see a bit of light against the wall, it looks like that thalaron radiation thingie!" she yelled.  
"What a ridiculous thought!" said her mother, turning off the light, "Put on your glasses so you can see there's nothing to be afraid of."  
She put on her glasses, looked at the wall, and saw....you-know-what.  
"Ahhh!" she screamed, "It's the thalaron radiation thingie!"  
The thalaron double helix started to spiral around, but right before it was released, Allie disappeared...  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Oooh, cliffhanger! Oh, and it gets more Star Trek-ish in the next chapter! CAn you guess what really happened to Allie? As always, plz review! 


	2. THe Accident That Saved Lives

The Star Trek Story That I Have No Idea Why I Wrote It!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek: THe Next Generation.  
  
Remember how I promised it would get more Star Trek-ish? Well, here it is! Anyways, the first chapter was only the prologue. Now the real story begins.Oops! I have to re-upload this chapter because I made a huge mistake. TNG takes place in the 24th century. Sorry, I was half asleep the first time I wrote this....Oh, and I just recently saw Star Trek Genrations! That means I've seen all the movies that take place in The Star Trek: TNG universe! YAY!!!  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
It was a normal day aboard the Starship Enterprise. Until.........  
  
"Captain," said Lt. Commander Data, walking towards Captain Picard, "THere seems to have been a malfunction in the ship's programming. I believe we have accidentally beamed someone aboard. I suggest you should send someone to the transport room."  
  
"All right, Mr. Data," replied the captain, "Why don't you go and see what has happened?"  
  
"Yes, sir," said Data.  
  
Data walked down to the transport room. When he got there, what he saw would have surprised him, but he was an android, so it didn't. There was a kid in the middle of the room crying and saying "I don't wanna die!" over and over.  
  
"You are not going to die," said Data.  
  
The kid looked up. "I was," she replied, then looked around, "Whoa. What time is it?"  
  
"I believe it is 4:33 P.M." replied Data.  
  
"No," she said, "I mean what century?"  
  
"24th," replied Data.  
  
"But I was in 2003," she said, "Not 2300."  
  
"Well you must have traveled through time," replied Data.  
  
"Whatever," said the kid, "WHere am I? Why am I here?"  
  
"You are on the Starship Enterprise," replied Data, "The ship's transporters supposedly malfunctioned and beamed you here. Sorry."  
  
"Sorry!?" she exclaimed, "Ya'll saved my life! Ya see, somebody put this thing in my house, and it started to swirl around in a double helix pattern, and it looked like the thing in the movie I saw, that thalaron radiation thingiemabob, but just before it was about to release the radiation, you beamed me up here."  
  
"Well," said Data, "Is it okay with you if I take you to sickbay so we can make sure there are no traces of thalaron in your system?"  
  
"It's fine with me, sir," she said, "I guess..."  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
How did you like it? What happens next? YOu'll have to wait and find out! 


End file.
